Estação do Amor
by Vampira Black
Summary: Lily estava irritada a primavera havia recomeçado e com ela o período mais entediante de sua vida adolescente de todo bendito ano. Entretanto uma proposta do garoto mais esnobe de toda Hogwarts poderia mudar toda a Estação do amor.
1. Chapter 1

"Estação do Amor"

**"Estação do Amor"**

**Autora : Vampira Black **

**Gênero : Shortfic**

**Shipper : Lily/James**

**Site:br./desordeira/index.htm**

**Sipnose: **

_**Lily estava irritada a primavera havia recomeçado e com ela o período mais entediante de sua vida adolescente de todo bendito ano. Entretanto uma proposta do garoto mais esnobe de toda Hogwarts poderia mudar toda a Estação do amor.**_

**...**

**Capítulo 1: A proposta**

Lily olhava pela janela do dormitório os casais se abraçando, as flores surgindo e o amor renascendo mais uma vez. Irritada fechou as cortinas, odiava a primavera, sempre diziam que aquela era a estação do romance, do amor, dos encontros e conseqüentemente separações. Mas sempre existiam mais separações do que encontro pensava sarcasticamente. Para poder provar isso, sua melhor amiga tinha saído da escola por causa daquele idiota que queria dominar o mundo, Kate sua esperança tinha arranjado um namorado e praticamente esqueceu que ela existia e Lily estava complemente sozinha sem as amigas e sem um namorado.

Resignada desceu as escadas, a última coisa que precisava agora era chegar atrasada na aula de poções, já iria ser ruim o suficiente passar toda a manhã ao lado daquele garoto... Suspirou cansada, realmente não estava com humor para aturar tudo aquilo hoje.

- Quem sabe eu posso matar aula... - falou pensativa parando na frente da porta.

- No caminho...

- Eh?

- Você está no meu caminho então entra logo! - James falou irritado e Lily se contorceu de vergonha vendo todos olhar para ela.

- Me desculpe... - resmungou corada.

- Garota estúpida. - James falou entrando na sala.

"Esse idiota do Potter como o professor teve a coragem de me colocar para fazer dupla com ele em poções de novo? Ele é um grosso! E sempre me chateia por qualquer coisa, é um arrogante isso sim. Só porque é popular com as garotas... Eu realmente não queria ficar perto dele..." - Lily resmungava e pensava ao mesmo tempo enquanto ia para seu lugar ao lado de James.

Caminhou pela sala ainda resmungando e se sentou ao lado do arrepiado, pelo menos havia chego em cima da hora e não tinha por que ser educada com ele, afinal isso era perda de tempo. Ela e James nunca haviam se dado bem e não tinha porque isso começar agora, principalmente com o bom humor que os dois aparentavam no momento.

O professor começou a aula e ela e James se sentaram lado a lado fazendo seus afazeres e como era normal mal falando um com o outro, mas Lily pode notar que todas as garotas solteiras suspiravam de inveja, enquanto ela queria estar no lugar de qualquer uma das outras. Suspirou resignada e voltou a seus afazeres, não adiantava eles eram os alunos favoritos do professor e não ia conseguir se livrar disso.

- Lilian... - James falou pensativo ainda cortando os ingredientes da poção.

- O que? - Lily perguntou surpresa ele nunca lhe chamava pelo nome, era sempre "ruiva, vermelhinha, você ai..."

- Me espere depois das aulas na sala vazia ao lado da Estátua da mulher feia. - James murmurou e Lily não estava gostando nem um pouquinho disso.

- Não. - resmungou no mesmo tom e continuou a fazer a poção.

- Droga garota só esteja lá, ta bom? - resmungou sem voltar a falar com ela deixando Lily perplexa.

Obviamente quando as aulas terminaram Lily escapou mais rápida do que o vento das masmorras, teve ainda sorte porque praticamente todas as alunas da turma o cercaram quando a aula terminou. Não sabia o que James Potter poderia estar querendo com ela e na verdade nem queria saber, com certeza iria querer utilizá-la como burro de carga ou como cobaia em alguns experimentos com os marotos.

Ela sempre tinha tido um bom entendimento com Sirius e Remus, mas nunca, nunca, nunca podia confiar em James Potter tinha ciência disso desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts, sempre que ia na idéia de James Potter se metia numa furada por isso haviam praticamente cortado relações. Por isso depois do final das aulas, se refugiou na cozinha com seus amiguinhos elfos que a alimentaram até quase estourar e fez seus deveres, estava retornando inocentemente para a torre da Grifinória quando foi arrastada por um braço para uma sala vazia.

- Você está atrasada. - James falou irritado. - Muito atrasada.

- Não estou atrasada na verdade eu nem estava vindo pra cá, foi você que me seqüestrou no corredor. - Lily falou ainda se recuperando do ataque surpresa. - Não sei se você lembra, eu falei uma palavrinha pequenininha que se chama "NÃO".

- Presta atenção Ruiva eu preciso da sua ajuda e você vai me ajudar. - James falou indo direto ao ponto.

- O nome é Lilian Evans já que parece que você esqueceu, de novo... E você James Potter precisando da minha ajuda? Ta bom quer um álibi pra que? Vou avisando logo que se aprontou uma e pode ser expulso de Hogwarts pode me tirar dessa ou uma cobaia ou até mesmo... - digo já tentando escapulir da sala.

- Quem eu disse que eu preciso de um álibi? - James perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos e a impedindo de sair - Ruiva sua imaginação vai muito longe sabia?

- Não seria a primeira vez. Mas ué... Então pra que você precisa da minha ajuda? Com os deveres não é você tem o Remus, para a bajulação você tem o Pedro e parceiro de garotas o Sirius. Um time completo. Sendo assim eu posso ir embora né! - falou animada.

- Na verdade eu preciso de sua ajuda por causa das garotas. - James falou sério surpreendendo Lily.

- Vou avisando logo que minhas amigas estão comprometidas e eu não estou interessada.

- Ruiva você realmente não vai me deixar explicar por que te chamei aqui? E com o que você vai me ajudar.

- Hum vou deixar você falar porque me seqüestrou no corredor, você sabe deixar uma pessoa curiosa.

- Nossa garota como você é complicada heim. A maioria das garotas ficarian muito satisfeitas por serem seqüestradas por mim.

- Não Lilian Evans. - falou orgulhosa.

- Notei e é por isso mesmo que você vai me ajudar.

- Desembucha. - Lily falou sabendo que não ajudaria James Potter nem daqui a mil anos.

- Bem como você sabe estamos na Primavera e como deve ter notado as garotas ficam um pouco...

- Assanhadas. - Lily falou prática.

- Eu diria exaltadas. - James falou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Dá no mesmo. - falou dando de ombros.

- E como o Sirius está tentando namorar sério pelo menos até conseguir o que realmente quer com Talbot estou sozinho, já que o Remus ignora as garotas e o Pedro, acho que não preciso comentar né... Praticamente venho sendo assediado sexualmente dentro dessa escola, tentaram me dopar e me arrastar para dentro de um armário de vassouras...

- Bom pra você. - Lily comentou segurando a risada.

- Não tem graça, a minha sorte é que eu acordei antes que ela trancasse a porta...

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Quer que eu faça o que brigue com elas? Sinto muito não vou arrumar uma confusão por sua causa.

- Você é mesmo lenta Ruiva, eu preciso que você me ajude fingindo ser minha namorada. - James falou a olhando nos olhos.

- É O QUE?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? Fingindo. Eu preciso de ar para respirar um pouco até um maroto se cansa sabia? Pelo menos até o Sirius ficar satisfeito com a Talbolt.

- Nossa isso é realmente uma novidade pra mim um maroto, ou melhor James Potter cansado de garotas. Da até para sair no Profeta Diário.

- E como você mesma disse Ruiva você não está interessada em mim, então é perfeita para fingir ser minha namorada. Ai quando eu estiver mais tranqüilo e os ânimos menos exaltados nós terminamos e você volta para sua vidinha de sempre.

- Por que eu faria isso? - Lily perguntou querendo rir da cara de espanto dele - Sem contar o que eu ganho com isso? Não acha realmente que eu aceitaria uma proposta dessas só por que está me pedindo né Potter?

- Pensei que fossemos amigos!

- Nós dois amigos? Se toca James a gente mal se fala, a gente mal se suporta! Fazemos duplas juntos de poções por determinação do professor e não por minha vontade se você quisesse mesmo estaria ao lado do Sirius ou Remus ou quem sabe de alguma garota bonita!

- Já entendi, fala logo o que você quer para poder me ajudar?

- Eu não decidi se vou te ajudar, na verdade não ligo nem um pouco se as taradas de Hogwarts avançarem em você que nem formiga em cima de um bolo.

- Fala sério Ruiva você é minha única opção é a única que não vai querer se agarrar em mim e querer fazer com que esse namoro se torne real! - James falou cansado -

Você pode pedir o que você quiser!

- O que eu quiser é... - Lily falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

**...**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado desta Shortfic na verdade eu deveria estar escrevendo as outras fics, mas... Saiu isso daqui mesmo.**

**Ela é um presente meu para Jaque Wesley!! Espero que você tenha gostado minha discípula!! Fiz um James todo especial só para você (e a Lily é claro...) XP**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 : A Namorada Falsa

**Capítulo 2 : A Namorada Falsa**

James estava ansioso, já havia feito a proposta fazia dois dias e Lily se esquivava dele feito um gato. Mas hoje ela não escaparia, estava preparado com o mapa dos marotos no bolso, mas na realidade não teve muito trabalho. A garota estava sentada no salão principal tomando café da manhã tranquilamente, enquanto ele estava com vontade de esganá-la. No momento até mesmo sair do quarto estava difícil, uma garota tinha conseguido se infiltrar no quarto e agarrara Remus que estava horrorizado com toda a situação.

- E então? - perguntou se sentando ao lado da ruiva.

- A torta de framboesas está uma delícia, mas com sorvete de creme ficaria melhor ainda... - Lily falou lambendo os dedos.

- Engraçadinha. - James resmungou - E ai decidiu ou não?

- Sim, já decidi.

- Vai me ajudar ou não Ruiva? - perguntou impaciente.

- Vou, mas quando isso terminar eu quero a minha recompensa...

- Beleza!

- E... Enquanto estiver namorando comigo não vai poder sair com mais nenhuma garota entendido?

- Não acha que está pedindo demais para quem só é uma falsa namorada? - James perguntou sarcástico.

- Você é quem sabe senhor Potter, afinal não sou que estou a perigo aqui dentro da escola. - Lily murmurou voltando sua atenção para a torta.

- Está bem eu aceito sua regrinha ridícula. - James resmungou fazendo uma careta - E ai o que você vai querer com essa história toda?

- Uma coisa bem legal... Mas por enquanto você não precisa saber o que é.

- E como você tem certeza de que eu não vou te enganar e não te dar nada?

- Porque você já aprontou muitas comigo James Potter, mas nunca foi um mentiroso. - Lily falou dando de ombros deixando James surpreso.

- ótimo então vamos começar logo com isso! - falou animado.

- Do que você est... - Lily não pode continuar falando já que James havia lhe dado o melhor beijo de toda sua vida e deixando também todo o salão principal em silêncio.

- Hum... Você está uma delícia...

- O que foi isso? - Lily balbuciou sentindo todos os olhares assassinos sobre si.

- Uma prova para todo mundo que estamos juntos, quer melhor forma de uma notícia correr do que essa?

- Acho que nós ainda não combinamos bem essa coisa toda...

- Pra mim está tudo ótimo. - Falou passando o braço em volta do ombro da ruiva e pegando um pedaço de torta do prato dela. - E você tem razão.

- O que? - perguntou ainda meio zonza.

- Essa torta ia ficar ótima com sorvete de creme... - ele falou passando a língua pelo lábio macio da garota.

Lily ainda estava meio zonza com suas novas descobertas. Em primeiríssimo lugar estava o fato de que James Potter não beijava bem e sim magnificamente bem, segundo era cheiroso e terceiro com um só braço ele conseguia rodear sua cintura e que braço... Mas não podia ficar pensando nessas coisas no momento e sim em como iria conseguir se defender das garotas do fã club dos marotos, afinal elas nunca haviam se dado muito bem, nessas circunstâncias então...

- Não vai para a aula Lily? - James perguntou vendo a Ruiva saindo de fininho do seu lado.

- Não sei talvez correr para o meu quarto seja mais seguro... - Lily falou olhando para os lados e checando o local que agora era mais perigoso do que uma zona de Guerra.

- Não se preocupe Ruiva ninguém vai mexer com você, principalmente agora que eu estou ao seu lado. - falou orgulhoso estufando o peito.

- E é exatamente esse o problema...

- O que acha que elas vão avançar em você? - James perguntou rindo.

- Provavelmente, não se esqueça que tentaram te arrastar para o armário e eu já fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu com o Remus. O que? Pensou que ia conseguir me esconder essa informação? - perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Isso é verdade, mas pode deixar eu vou fazer sua segurança, não vou desgrudar de você de jeito nenhum! - James falou a abraçando novamente.

- E é pra mim ficar feliz com isso?

Depois de um dia cansativo, olhares, assassinos e se acostumar com a presença de James, Lily só queria saber de uma coisa "cama", mas assim que colocou o pé no quarto sua amiga Kate pulou na sua frente como um gato, com dedo em riste e com muitas perguntas para fazer...

- Lily o que foi isso que eu vi no café da manhã? - perguntou fazendo Lily dar um passo para trás.

- Nossa Kate que susto! De onde você surgiu? - Lily perguntou tentando passar pela amiga.

- Não interessa! Mas é verdade o que eu vi? Você beijou James Potter?

- Não, na verdade foi James Potter que me beijou... - falou com as bochechas coradas se lembrando do beijo que lhe deixou sem fôlego.

- Lilian Evans é o James Potter! O cara que só te enfiou em furada em toda nossa vida escolar! Que adora te perturbar e te fazer passar por ridícula várias vezes!

- Ele me pediu em namoro hoje Kay e eu aceitei. - falou ignorando o que a amiga havia falado, afinal estava cansada de saber daquilo tudo e como seria a melhor maneira de se vingar? Agora só faltava decidir o que ele teria que fazer no fim do namoro.

- Você o que? Lily eu sei que te deixei um pouco de lado desde que comecei a namorar, mas não pensei que você ia se desesperar a este ponto!

- Você não me deixou de lado, você me esqueceu Kay, mas eu não ligo pra isso e não estou desesperada. Na verdade estou muito bem, James tem um beijo... Nossa que beijo e nem preciso falar do corpo né!? Afinal você já sabe de todos esses detalhes...

- É eu sei... - Kate falou com as bochechas coradas - E ele vai te fazer a mesma coisa que fez comigo Lily, depois de usar bastante vai te largar e eu não quero isso pra você minha amiga.

- Não se preocupe por mais incrível que isso possa parecer eu sei o que estou fazendo e quando tudo terminar, por que vai terminar não estou sonhando com casamento e filhinhos fofos de olhos verdes e cabelos arrepiados. Bem quando este namoro terminar estaremos bem.

- Você está confiante demais Lily, você não sabe como isso funciona.

- Não estamos declarando amor eterno Kay ou aceitando um pedido de casamento é só um namoro. Um namoro de primavera.

A partir daquele fatídico dia, em que a palavra sim saiu de sua boca sua vida não foi mais a mesma. A todo e qualquer momento estava sendo cercada de atenções por James, que se mostrava atencioso, gentil, brincalhão e várias outras qualidades para um namorado perfeito. O que Lily recusava a admitir. Agora conseguia entender porque todo mundo se apaixonava por ele, era impossível não gostar de um garoto assim e nem podia reclamar de nada ele nem ao menos olhava para o lado quando estava junto com ela, isso quer dizer o tempo todo.

E para contrabalancear a tranqüilidade desse namoro, uma coisa que nunca esperava vinda logo do Potter, estava cada vez mais complicado escapar das armadilhas criadas pelas garotas, as risadinhas irônicas e as conversas ouvidas sem querer de como aquele namoro iria terminar na velocidade da luz. James ria de tudo isso e falava para ela não se preocupar já que era o melhor escudo que tinha na vida e que iria protegê-la, mas o mais estranho de tudo era que realmente confiava nele, acreditava que ele iria protegê-la o que era absurdo vindo de um garoto que tinha colocado uma mandrágora para berrar em seu ouvido quando estavam no terceiro ano.

Maio havia chego e para surpresa de Lily junto com ele o seu aniversário de dois meses de namoro que James havia feito o favor de lembrar. Como nunca lembrava de datas não tinha feito nada ou comprado algo para ele, o que era ridículo se fosse parar para pensar afinal nem ao menos era namorada de verdade dele, não tinham porque comemorar aniversários nem nada disso, mas James parecia pensar ao contrário já que tinha pedido para se encontrar com ela aquela noite.

- Você está atrasada! - falou a vendo descer calmamente as escadas.

- Sabe como é não estou acostumada a fugir no meio da noite. - Lily falou ironicamente.

- Vamos logo ou vamos perder o melhor da noite! – James falou animado a ajudando a descer os últimos degraus da escada.

- Aonde vamos?

- Ah você vai descobrir assim que chegarmos lá! - falou animado saindo pela porta da mulher gorda que estava roncando e logo entrando por um corredor que Lily nunca tinha visto na vida.

James ia na frente de Lily e o caminho estava todo escuro, assim Lily não sabia por onde estava passando e muito menos para onde James a estava carregando, não era a toa que ele conseguia se meter em tanta confusão e não era pego. Mas de repente sentiu o ar frio batendo em seu rosto o céu estrelado no céu, a grama embaixo de seus pés e principalmente o perfume das flores.

- O que é tudo isso? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Nossa comemoração de dois meses de namoro. - James falou dando de ombros.

- Você só pode estar brincando... - Lily falou admirada olhando para o céu estrelado, as flores, o lençol estendido no chão com uma cesta de piquenique.

- E por que estaria? Sem contar que piquenique a noite é muito mais interessante né... Você tem sido uma ótima namorada muito melhor do que as verdadeiras. E para falar a verdade não ia ligar nem um pouco se esse namoro se tornasse real. - James falou segurando entre os dedos uma mecha de cabelos ruivos.

- Ta bom para de brincar James. - Lily conseguiu dizer séria se lembrando que ele havia feito a mesma coisa com Kate, mas na Torre de Astronomia provavelmente naquele dia estava chovendo. Mas mesmo sabendo disso seu coração batia descontroladamente. - Vamos ao que interessa o que você trouxe de bom nessa cesta?

- Só isso te interessa né Ruiva... - James resmungou.

- Quase.

- Nós temos torta de rins, pastéis de frango, cerveja amanteigada, sanduíches. E para sobremesa Torta de Framboesa com sorvete de creme para acompanhar. - James falou sorridente e Lily estacou pensando que não podia ser verdade, mas era... estava apaixonada por James Potter.

- Não acredito... - falou sentindo as bochechas corar.

- O que ouve? - perguntou se aproximando - Está tão bom assim? - perguntou sorridente e Lily não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser mergulhar naqueles olhos marotos, James a segurou pelo rosto e a beijou, Lily sentiu suas pernas tremerem.

- James você não precisa me beijar assim... - Lily falou sentindo seu coração disparar tentando se distanciar do garoto.

- E por que não? Você é minha namorada! - falou indignado.

- Falsa namorada! - Lily falou se agarrando naquelas palavras como sua tábua de salvação, mas sentindo que estava afundando aos poucos.

- Ta ta... - ele resmungou aborrecido - Mas sendo falsa ou não o que custa aproveitar um pouquinho?

- Você pode muito bem aproveitar quando essa fase insana que é a Primavera passar. Com certeza não vão faltar pretendentes se candidatando.

- Grandes coisa... - resmungou se sentando.

- O que?

- Nada não...

Depois de constatar aquela incrível verdade Lily não conseguiu aproveitar nada de seu lanche servido embaixo do céu estrelado, ter James ali na sua frente sorrindo era pior ainda, como podia ter se apaixonado por ele? Logo por ele? Se perguntava querendo se afastar o mais rápido possível do moreno que fazia seu coração disparar. Assim que acabou de comer sem realmente sentir o gosto de nada resolveu que já estava na hora de subirem, James estava visivelmente decepcionado, mas não discutiu, os dois subiram as escadas em silêncio e Lily foi se deitar rezando para que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho.

Na manhã seguinte Lily se levantou sabendo que não tinha mais ninguém no quarto respirou fundo e voltou a repensar nos seus sentimentos e nos dois últimos meses que havia passado com James e não pode parar de pensar que tudo havia sido maravilhoso e que se pudesse, ah se realmente pudesse não queria que aquele namoro terminasse nunca pensou deprimida e respirou fundo novamente.

- PUTA QUE O PARIU! - Lily berrou com vontade de arrancar os cabelos.

- Que isso... Lily você está bem? - Kate perguntou assustada saindo do banheiro.

- To péssima! Pior impossível. - falou batendo a porta do banheiro sem motivo.

- O que houve? O James terminou com você foi isso não foi!? Você deve estar sofrendo tanto minha amiga, mas se serve de consolo ele...

- Kay nós não terminamos. - Lily falou séria.

- Não? Então... Não entendi. - Kate falou sentando a amiga.

- E nem é pra você entender mesmo. - Lily bufou mal humorada - Mas isso só podia acontecer comigo mesmo... Só a idiota da Lilian Evans poderia aprontar uma dessas consigo mesma.

- Lily você não está bem, está falando sozinha. - Kate falou sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Depois de passar mais meia hora resmungando sozinha no quarto e se perguntando o quanto uma pessoa podia ser idiota, Kate veio correndo lhe contar a última bomba, Sirius Black havia terminado com a Talbolt deixando a garota arrasada e com essa notícia Lily também ficou arrasada porque sabia bem o que iria ocorrer era o final do acordo...

Sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas e resolveu terminar logo aquela situação, quanto antes o problema estivesse sanado mais tempo teria para curtir sua dor de cotovelo. Pensava enquanto penteava os cabelos do jeito que James gostava, passando seu perfume favorito e se armando de coragem para enfiar uma estaca no próprio coração.

- Olá Ruiva... - James falou dando um beijo no alto de sua cabeça.

- James... - Lily falou respirando fundo - Eu queria mesmo falar com você. - falou séria se virando para ele.

- Ih não sei por que, mas acho que não vou gostar dessa conversa. - James comentou rindo - Que tal ir tomar café da manhã juntos primeiro?

- Pelo contrário acho que você vai adorar as boas novas. - falou ignorando a proposta do garoto.

- Boas novas? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Bem a primavera já está terminando... - falou sem jeito todo o discurso que havia preparado havia sumido da sua cabeça.

- E dai? - perguntou pegando uma mecha de cabelo dela.

- Dai que os ânimos estão menos exaltados e Sirius Black terminou o namoro com a Talbolt... - Lily falou rapidamente e James entendeu onde ele queria chegar.

- Lily... - James murmurou passando o braço em volta de seus ombros. - Vamos conversar e você vai ver que...

- Você... Não deveria fazer isso. - Lily falou com a voz entrecortada se distanciando.

- Qual o problema!? - James perguntou irritado.

- Desculpa... - Lily falou sem jeito.

- Por que você está se desculpando?

- Eu acabei estragando tudo... - falou mais para si mesma do que para ele - Mas pode ficar tranqüilo que eu não vou te atrapalhar... - Lily falou com um sorriso triste segurando as lágrimas nunca havia pensado que isso seria tão difícil.

- Ruiva do que você está falando? Lily? - James perguntou surpreso.

- O Sirius já terminou com a Talbolt certo? Não é verdade? - Lily perguntou tentando ter alguma esperança.

- Como ficou sabendo? - James perguntou alarmado.

- Ela estava chorando dentro do banheiro e contou para as meninas e de algum jeito a Kay ficou sabendo... Mas isso não importa, como já tínhamos combinado nosso acordo termina aqui. - Lily falou apertando rapidamente a mão do maroto que ficou sem ação.

- O que?

- Como já não tem mais necessidade para isso tudo, acho que já decidi qual vai ser minha recompensa. Em breve vai ficar sabendo o que é. - falou sem conseguir encara-lo mais.

- Mas... - Foi à única coisa que James conseguiu balbuciar vendo a garota ir embora

**...**

Que bom que vocês gostaram do primeiro capítulo!! Mas já está terminando. Adoro fazer histórias curtinhas. O próximo capítulo é o último!!

**- Lily Souma**: É isso ai não me deixe em paz! rsrsrs Ora a fic tem que terminar de algum jeito né... E os três pontinhos são ótimos da mais emoção a fic!! Claro não para vocês... rsrsrs E não adianta eu já me viciei neles então eles continuam ai encima. Se as fics nunca tivessem fim vocês iam enjoar delas, a verdade é essa e para você não enjoar fiz uma fic pequenina de trÊs capítulos viu como eu sou legal!? rsrs Tadinho ele já se retratou nesse capítulo e no próximo ele vai ta melhor ainda, pensa positivo! Menina você praticamente arrancou as palavras de minha boca!! A Lily ainda não decidiu o que vai querer dele, mas pode ter certeza que até o próximo capítulo este problema está resolvido!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Ah nesse capítulo ele ta bonzinho aposto que você queria arrancá-lo da Lily e levar para casa! E tenho certeza que você queria essa praga grudada no seu rsrsrs, Não sei por que minha mente passou por uma certa pessoa quando estava descrevendo a cena do armário... Lálá lá Ta vendo!? Aumentei bem o segundo capítulo, era para ficar bem menos, mas Vamp foi boazinha só por sua causa. Fala sério esse já num ta bom o presente adiantado não?? O discípula cara de pau, vejo o que eu posso fazer por você até lá. Imagine claro que eu vou te visitar quando pegar meu possante vou ai com ele rsrsrs, té parece. Mas o meu pai que tem amigos ai na tua terra.

Como disse fiz esse capítulo de presente para você, fala sério tive material de sobra para me inspirar, sem contar que com aquela foto, como não ia conseguir fazer??

Inté!!

**- Thaty :** Ah você sabe que eu não resisto a escrever uma fic... Mas até que as outras eu estou atualizando direitinho. Cai num circulo, primeiro atualizo Melhores Amigos, depois You are so Cool e por fim Estação, mas acho que vou sair dessa rotina rapidinho rsrsrs. Já deu uma olhada em You are so Cool? Eu atualizei, Melhores Amigos é que não... Um caso sério.

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**...**


	3. Verão

Capítulo 3: Verão

_**Capítulo 3: Verão**_

Lily subiu para o seu quarto e foi direto para a cama estava tentando enganar a quem? Namorando ou não com James, seus sentimentos por ele eram fortes e verdadeiros demais. Não conseguia nem ao menos acreditar que tinha conseguido terminar com ele sem se desmanchar na sua frente, como agora iria conseguir encara-lo com outras garotas? Pelo menos faltavam poucos dias para terminar as aulas e nunca mais vê-lo... Claro que ainda poderia fazer uma proposta para ficarem ou algo assim, mas não iria cair nessa furada de jeito nenhum.

James subiu direto para o quarto dos meninos estava furioso...

- O que houve Pontas? Quer colocar a torre abaixo? - Sirius perguntou vendo o garoto bater a porta com violência. - Ser expulso por isso faltando pouco para se formar é burrice.

- Eu estraguei tudo... Como sempre por sinal, nada que eu faço para me aproximar da Lily da certo! E agora que as aulas estão acabando... Essa era minha última oportunidade! Planejei tudo, arranjei um monte de desculpas para convencê-la, para estragar tudo no final...

James falava andando de um lado para o outro do quarto como uma fera enjaulada, Sirius já estava cansado de dizer que ele abriria um buraco no chão, Remus não entendia a raiva do amigo e Pedro assistia toda a cena comendo uma barra de chocolate sem se importar.

- E eu usei todo o meu charme, todas as minhas táticas, mas parece que nada funciona com Lilian Evans! Toda e qualquer garota se joga aos meus pés e logo a MINHA nem se abala!

- Sua? - Pedro perguntou ironicamente com James lhe lançando um olhar furioso.

- Será que você já tentou dizer que está apaixonado por ela desde o segundo ano e por isso sempre age como um imbecil quando está perto dela? - Sirius perguntou com uma simplicidade desconcertante.

- E se ela me der o fora? Ela só aceitou namorar comigo por que ia ganhar algo em troca. E eu pensei que com finalmente tinha conseguido mostrar para ela como eu era de verdade e quando eu estou feliz da vida pensando que está tudo perfeito ela vai e me da o fora!

- Tenta a sorte ué e outra se ela aceitar com certeza vai receber algo em troca. - Sirius falou o empurrando na direção da porta.

- Se isso não der certo Almofadas...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Você vai me matar...

- Espera! - Remus falou de repente.

- O que houve agora Aluado? - Sirius perguntou aborrecido queria se livrar logo daquele encargo desde o segundo ano James estava sempre falando da Ruiva, mas nunca agindo, ou melhor, agindo corretamente.

- Bem se você vai mesmo se declarar, se declarar de verdade poderia fazer isso com mais estilo e com certeza a probabilidade dela dizer sim vão ser bem maiores.

- Como assim? - James e Sirius perguntaram juntos surpresos.

- Bem falta apenas uma semana para nossas aulas terminarem e ter o nosso Baile de formatura. - Remus falou com um sorrisinho.

Lily estava com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, no fim preparou uma poção para dormir e só acordará às três horas da tarde com mais vontade ainda de chorar, mas não podia fazer nada afinal ele já havia deixado tudo muito claro desde o princípio ela era apenas uma falsa-namorada, não podia nem ao menos xingá-lo por tê-la enganado desta vez ela tinha cometido à burrice sozinha. E pelo visto nem conseguiria ficar sozinha já que via a porta do quarto se abrir.

- Finalmente acordou! Trouxe alguma coisa para você comer, mas o que aconteceu ontem para você estar acordando agora? - Kate perguntou maliciosamente, mas levou um susto ao olhar para a cara da amiga - Que cara é essa? O que o carrapato fez?

- Nós terminamos. - Lily falou tentando passar toda a calma que não sentia.

- O que? Faltando apenas uma semana para o Baile? Ele é mesmo um cachorro por deixar voc...

- Kay fui eu que terminei com ele. - Lily falou se servindo de uma torrada com mel.

- Você o pegou te traindo foi isso não foi? O que ele fez minha amiga pode falar chore suas mágoas no meu ombro! Eu já passei por isso com aquele sem vergonha!

- Ele não fez nada Kate, na verdade ele foi perfeito, em todos os momentos.

- Então...

- Então que nunca daria certo eu sei disso você sempre soube então era melhor terminar antes que um de nós se machucasse. - Lily falou com simplicidade, mas na realidade seu coração tinha se transformado em mingau.

- Eu to achando que tem angu nesse caroço... - Kate falou coçando a cabeça - Lily isso não é motivo para terminar com ele! Você pode me contar a verdade amiga!

- Angu no caroço? É caroço no angu idiota... - Lily falou irritada a única coisa que queria fazer era se enfiar na cama e chorar feito um bebê, mas pelo visto não conseguiria isso.

- Então porque está com essa cara enxada de tanto chorar?

- Não estou com a cara assim por chorar e sim por dormir muito, fiz uma poção do sono e parece que ficou forte demais...

- Sei... - Kate resmungou queria continuar falando muito mais, mas sabia que se continuasse Lily lhe expulsaria do quarto sem dó nem piedade apesar dela também dormir ali.

Dois dias depois Lily já conseguia encarar Hogwarts novamente, as garotas não paravam de cochichar quando ela passava, mas pelo menos as aulas estavam terminando só teria de arranjar um jeito para poder suportar ver James Potter agarrado a uma garota na Festa de Formatura, mas isso não seria tão difícil assim, seria? Ela pensava melancolicamente, a verdade era que só de pensar já queria esganar aquela garota imaginária que seria envolvida por aqueles braços maravilhosos. Ainda estava pensando nisso e nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava no corredor.

- Lily... - James a chamou em um suspiro.

- O que foi agora James? - Lily perguntou sem querer encará-lo.

- Você já decidiu o que vai querer como recompensa pela árdua tarefa de me ter como namorado? Sabe como é as aulas já estão terminando.

- Para falar a verdade já... Eu vou querer a receita da torta de framboesas com sorvete de creme. - Lily falou na verdade a principio tinha pensado em algo bem humilhante, mas agora... - Ou melhor, quero a receita e que você me prepare uma já que me explorou bastante durante toda a primavera posso te explorar um pouquinho também.

- Por quê? - James perguntou surpreso poderia jurar que ela o mandaria fazer qualquer coisa bem humilhante como pedir perdão de joelho a todas as garotas com quem tinha saído em Hogwarts ou aparecer fantasiado de mandrágora no dia do baile de formatura.

- Porque foi à primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça. - falou com as bochechas coradas não citando que toda vez que comia torta de framboesas lembrava do beijo dele. - E vou avisando logo que quero a minha torta feita por você antes que as aulas terminem!

- Você não pode estar falando sério. - James comentou com vontade de rir.

- E por que não? - perguntou dando de ombros.

- Ta vamos deixar essas suas esquisitice de lado e ir direto para o assunto que interessa. - James falou secamente a puxando para uma sala vazia ao ver que algumas pessoas prestavam atenção na conversa.

- A única coisa que me interessa é a minha torta. - Lily falou vendo o garoto fechar a porta. - Com sorvete de creme não esquece.

- Ruiva quer ir ao Baile de formatura comigo? - James perguntou sem preâmbulos.

- O que? Por quê? - Lily perguntou sentindo alguma coisa se aquecer dentro dela.

- Pense que agora você pode ganhar uma calda de chocolate por cima disso tudo. - comentou ironicamente.

- Já sei as garotas estão correndo atrás de você por causa do baile, agora que nós terminamos estão à caça do único maroto que ainda não arranjou um par.

- Não, não é por causa disso. - falou sem conseguir encara-la.

- Não? Ué então não vejo motivo nenhum para eu ir a esse baile com você. - Lily falou secamente querendo se bater por ser tão idiota.

- Lily. - James a chamou.

- Sim James? - Lily perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? - perguntou dessa vez olhando dentro dos olhos verdes.

- Mas eu já nã...

- Em nome da nossa amizade, isso com certeza seria muito importante para mim. - à medida que ele falava Lily sentia seu coração se aquecer sabia que ali não tinha saída, se ele pedisse daquele jeito para entrar nua no lago para dar um beijo na Lula gigante ela iria sem reclamar.

- Está bem eu aceito somente porque ainda não arranjei um par. - Lily falou de má vontade, mas seu coração batia loucamente e James pensou que valeu a pena a idéia de Sirius de ameaçar todo e qualquer garoto que citava o nome de "Lilian Evans" e "Baile" na mesma frase.

- Obrigado Lily. - James falou com um sorriso e Lily se perguntou se não estava cometendo um engano.

Os dias foram passando com uma velocidade surpreendente, todos estavam animados com o Baile de Formatura, Lily só encontrava James quando tinham aulas e não deixava de se surpreender, James continuava simpático, sorridente e solicito como ela nunca havia visto antes, não conseguia dizer se ela estava enxergando tudo com lentes cor de rosa ou se James Potter realmente a estava tratando bem aparentemente sem motivos.

Estava nervosa acabando de se arrumar para o baile todas as meninas já haviam descido e somente ficaram no quarto ela e Kate dando os últimos retoques.

- E então como estou? - Lily perguntou acabando de borrifar seu perfume favorito.

- Você vai com os cabelos assim? - Kate perguntou desanimada, já tinha acabado de se arrumar só estava fazendo hora para encontrar seu namorado.

- Está muito ruim? - perguntou se encarando no espelho vendo os cabelos ruivos soltos e bem escovados formando ondas suaves.

- Não está linda, mas poderia estar ainda mais! - Kate falou sorridente - Vamos senta ai você vai ficar linda!

- Hum eu não sei mesmo Kay...

- O cabelo vai ficar ótimo fica tranqüila.

- Não estou falando do cabelo, acho que não deveria ir a esse baile... - Lily falou amuada.

- Calma estressadinha, se está tão nervosa assim não deveria ter aceitado ir ao baile com ele. - Kate resmungou acabando de ajeitar o cabelo da Ruiva.

- Como se eu tivesse muita escolha, se não fosse com ele iria com quem a esse baile? Todos os garotos parecem estar pensando que estou caída pelo James.

- E não está? - Kate perguntou com um sorriso sincero.

- Até você?

- Ainda não engoli essa história de vocês terminarem do nada... Mas acho que algo pode acontecer essa noite, afinal depois de amanhã já vamos embora. - Kate falou e Lily se lembrou que hoje era sua ultima chance de ficar envolvida pelos braços dele.

- Esta pronto? - perguntou se olhando no espelho.

- Está perfeita. - Kate falou orgulhosa.

Ao descer as escadas devagar viu que James a esperava andando de um lado para o outro, estava simplesmente divino dentro daquelas vestes. E agora o encarando Lily, não conseguia liga-lo a imagem de conquistador. Agora ela se sentia perdida. Enquanto ele sorria, ela se limitara a ficar petrificada. Não era apenas um homem bonito e charmoso, era inteligente e esperto. O sonho de todas as mulheres. Um perfeito príncipe encantado, um príncipe que nunca seria dela.

- Nossa já está aqui embaixo? Pensei que teria que ficar te esperando. - Lily comentou sorrindo.

- Cheguei muito cedo? - James perguntou - Desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar, mas eu pensei que você já estava cansado de saber que as meninas sempre se atrasam. - Lily comentou rindo fingindo não perceber que ele não tirava os olhos dela.

Em uma de suas andanças por Londres, tinha encontrado este vestido que achava perfeito. Tinha jurado para si mesma que somente o usaria em uma ocasião especial e agora estava ali com ele, para ir ao Baile com James. Que amizade aquela! Quem ela achava que estava enganando? A única coisa que queria desde que tinha visto James vestido lindamente com aquelas vestes era se jogar nos braços dele.

Desceram as escadas em silêncio sabendo que todos os alunos estavam falando deles e como estavam perfeitos junto o que não ajudava nem um pouco a situação a seu ver.

James estava encantado, para ele a noite parecia ser perfeita e tudo teria de dar certo se não ele seria capaz de esganar um, notando aquele ela silêncio não conseguiu ficar quieta.

- Estou bem assim? - perguntou nervosamente dando uma volta com o vestido branco de seda o fazendo esvoaçar entre suas pernas.

Não, não estava nada bem. Linda daquele jeito, todos os garotos olhariam para ela a noite inteira, James pensou, mas infelizmente não poderia dizer isso, pelo menos não por enquanto...

- Será que vou estar ultrapassando as fronteiras da nossa amizade se disser que você está de matar, nesse vestido? - perguntou com seu melhor sorriso.

- Obrigada. - ela sorriu sem jeito - Já decidiu o que vai falar no discurso, hoje?

- Discurso? - perguntou surpreso.

- James esse é nosso Baile de Formatura e não sei se você se lembra que foi você o escolhido para falar pela Grifinória...

- Eu sei estava brincando!

- Sei... - Lily falou balançando a cabeça.

- Só não gostei do seu cabelo preso assim.

- Por quê? - Lily perguntou e James soltou alguns grampos fazendo as mechas descerem ondulando pelos ombros dela segurou uma mecha e passou pelo rosto.

- Assim está perfeita. - comentou sorrindo e Lily não se importou ao ver todo o trabalho de Kay desfeito.

A festa estava animada, Lily dançou com Sirius e Remus, mas James não deixou mais nenhum garoto se aproximar dela e a monopolizou a festa inteira, somente se afastando quando teve que discursar sobre o que significava o último ano em Hogwarts e Lily ficou muito orgulhosa por estar com ele. Os professores o aplaudiram de pé junto com os alunos, Lily já estava convencida de que não queria que aquela festa terminasse nunca.

- Já estou cansado dessa festa... - James falou vendo Sirius piscar para ele.

- James Potter cansado de uma festa? Está doente?

- Vamos vêm comigo! - falou a puxando pela mão e Lily não pode fazer nada a não ser segui-lo.

James a arrastou por metade do castelo e Lily o seguiu sem fazer uma única pergunta. Na verdade se pudesse iria atrás dele a qualquer lugar do mundo, nunca mais desgrudaria dele para dizer a verdade, ah se ele a quisesse... Enquanto pensava nisso Lily se surpreendeu quando James a enfiou numa sala e James a encarava com uma expressão ansiosa.

- O que é isso tudo? Uma festinha de despedida particular? - Lily perguntou, mas na realidade estava encantada com a decoração.

- Para falar a verdade... É. - James falou respirando fundo.

- E onde estão os meninos? Fomos os primeiro a chegar? - Lily perguntou se servindo de uma taça pousada em cima da mesa.

- Nós somos os únicos convidados. - James falou se juntando a ela.

- Hum... Então vamos aproveitar! - falou maliciosa.

- É mesmo? E em que está pensando? - James perguntou pensando que aquele plano estava sendo melhor do que a encomenda.

- Em comer é óbvio! Isso está com uma aparência maravilhosa! - Lily falou sorridente e James teve vontade de lhe apertar o pescoço.

Quando já estavam acomodados no pequeno sofá que Sirius genialmente tinha arranjado, ele percebeu que a situação precisava de uma medida drástica, se aproximou da mesa e pegou um prato coberto e o ofereceu a Lily.

- Aqui!

- O que é isso?

- O que você me pediu... - James falou baixo e Lily descobriu o prato encontrando uma torta de framboesas com sorvete de creme coberto de calda de chocolate.

- Nossa... Foi você que fez? Você mesmo? - Lily perguntou surpresa experimentou a melhor torta de framboesas da sua vida.

- Claro. Como você mesmo já disse, eu não sou mentiroso.

- E a receita? - perguntou encantada.

- Sinto muito essa é minha receita secreta. - James falou satisfeito.

- Ué, mas...

- Se você quiser mais dessa torta senhorita Evans vai ter que me pedir para fazer para você. E pode ter certeza vou ter muito prazer de fazer para você a qualquer momento que você pedir... - James murmurou em seu ouvido a fazendo estremecer a beijando tranquilamente no pescoço e Lily pensou que seu coração iria sair pela boca.

- Eu nã-não estou entendendo James... - Lily gaguejou nervosamente.

- Porque não quer, estou dizendo claramente que estou a sua disposição para quando você quiser. - James sussurrou lhe beijando no canto da boca.

- James você sempre deixou bem claro que não estava interessado em mim! - Lily falou atordoada.

- Não senhora, eu disse que você não estava interessada em mim Ruiva nunca o contrário. - James falou cuidadoso.

- Do que você está falando? Toda vez que você chegava perto de mim eu me metia em alguma furada! - Lily falou irritada se levantando.

- Porque eu sou um idiota! - James falou com raiva - O problema é que eu nunca soube como me aproximar de você a única garota que não me dava confiança dentro dessa escola. Há muito tempo quando eu te vi sorrindo e mexendo nos cabelos que mais parecem fios de seda eu soube que estava em maus lençóis!

- James... - Lily falou ainda surpresa.

- E toda vez que eu tentava fazer alguma coisa para me aproximar de você, fazia algo idiota que lhe deixava mais brava ainda! E ai eu pensei bem se ela me vir com outras garotas vai ficar com ciúmes, e ai tenho que concordar que com certeza os garotos não sabem o que se passa na cabeça de uma mulher...

- Você realmente foi um grande, grande idiota e conseguia fazer coisas realmente imbecis quando estava perto de mim. - Lily falou com suavidade sem conseguir acreditar no que estava ouvindo então James Potter gostava dela, DELA!

- Obrigado... - James resmungou.

- E se você só fazia coisa imbecil porque gostava tanto assim de mim porque você pediu para eu ser sua falsa namorada? - Lily perguntou com vontade de se jogar nos braços dele, mas tinha que ter certeza de tudo e essa era a hora.

- Porque eu pensei que se eu te convencesse a fingir ser minha namorada você veria como eu era realmente e quem sabe até se apaixonasse por mim e assim... Eu sei não foi uma das minhas melhores idéias.

- Na verdade pra mim parece que você finalmente teve uma grande idéia nessa Primavera. - Lily comentou com um sorrisinho.

- Isso quer dizer que você não me odeia?

- Odiar? Eu nunca seria capaz de odiar você, nem em um milhão de anos. Eu sei que sou uma idiota porque o que não me falta é motivos para te odiar e querer te manter bem longe de mim, mas eu não consigo...

- Lily...

- James, eu te amo... - Lily falou com os olhos marejados e James a abraçou com tanta força que chegou a doer, mas ela não se importou.

- Eu te amo Lilian Evans, eu te amo há tanto tempo... - James a beijou e sentiu Lily se desfazendo nos seus braços.

- Mas as aulas estão terminando... Vai ser difícil agente se encontrar. - Lily falou ainda enroscada nos braços dele e em algum momento ele a tinha jogado no sofá.

- Não adianta querer escapar agora você é toda minha Ruiva. - James falou a agarrando pela cintura e a beijando na boca.

- Ja-James... - Lily falou sentindo a mão dele correr pelo seu corpo.

- Lilian Evans quando digo que não vou deixar você escapar estou falando sério...

- Na verdade acho que também não vou te dar muita escolha James Potter... - falou passando os dedos pelos cabelos dele. - Afinal quem disse que a Primavera tem fim?

- Com certeza não fui eu... Bem eu queria te fazer mais uma pergunta Lily... - falou sem jeito se desvencilhando dos braços dela.

-Sim?

- Você quer passar todas as Estações do Ano comigo para sempre? - James perguntou se ajoelhando de frente para ela exatamente como Remus tinha falado e ignorando a idéia de Sirius que preferia nem lembrar...

- Humm... Preciso pensar... - Lily falou ainda surpresa, mas sentido seu coração se aquecer de alegria.

- Puxa, estou apaixonado por você faz cinco anos e você disse que me ama e...

- James Potter... – Lily falou o silenciando - Acho que você ainda não percebeu que eu faço qualquer coisa por você... E passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado é pouco muito pouco... - Lily falou o abraçando com força sentindo James tremer em seus braços.

James a beijou passando a mão pela pele macia e abaixando as alças do vestido sem ela reclamar, ficando os dois ali, esquecidos de tudo, como se tocassem o céu...

_**Fim**_

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Eu sei demorou um século para sair o último capítulo, mas perai né gente a autora também tem vida (de vez em quando) rsrs na verdade eu não vou mentir passei três dias vendo o dorama "Fated to Love" direto em vez de revisar o último capítulo da fic... Vejam vale muito a pena!!

Nussa! Apareceu várias pessoinhas novas no capítulo passado!!!! Isso me deixou muito happy!!! Por isso adoro Shortfics!!! Beijos a todos vocês que leram e comentaram a fic!!!

A maioria dos meus leitores sabem que adoro fazer uma história curtinha principalmente quando estou enrolada com alguma historia grande, quanto mais duas...

rsrs

**- Olha o Degrau**!: Não sei por que me identifiquei com o seu nick rsrsrs Que bom que gostou da fic, mas infelizmente não pude postar antes como pode ler ali em cima. Além de ver dorama ainda tinha outras coisinhas a fazer como minha Monografia... Se eu fosse ela com certeza pediria o beijo do Sirius rsrsrs Beijos e espero ver você em minhas outras fics!!

**- Camila:** Eu adoro a Lily também!!!

**- Unsuspecting Murderer Girl:** Tive que fazer um James arrasador em homenagem a uma amiga minha que é completamente tarada por ele rsrs Com certeza a Lily não reclamou nem um pouco! Beijos e até a próxima!

**- niinah:** Não entre em crise, por favor!!! Ah vida é bela! Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo!

**- Caroline Evans Potter:** Que bom que gostou da fic! Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo também! Menina a primavera é a segunda época do ano com mais casamentos e pedidos de casamento! E sabe o que é mais irônico A época em que a mais separação esse povo é muito doido! rsrs Também acho muito estranho essa hsitória de torta de rins, suco de cebola... Argh! Mas cada um com seu cada um não é verdade. Mas bem que eu queria experimentar a torta de framboesas... Te empresto o James a qualquer hora dessas ta!? rsrs Só tem que esperar que a Lily deixe...

**- Blackforever:** Vai eu nem peguei pesado com pedido dela, na verdade me passaram milhares de coisa pela cabeça, mas no final ficou meio fofinho não!?

**- Thaty:** Que bom que você gostou! Me deixa muito happy!

**- Ginna A. Potter:** Também gostei muito de escrever a fic! Acho que estava num momento muito feliz quando a tinha começado (num lembro rsrsrs). É eu sei que demorei a postar, mas espero que tenha gostado!

**- Nine Potter:** Estou cheia de leitoras novas!!! Ehhh! Na verdade, na verdade o James não é mal, só é homem e isso agente pode desculpas né! rsrs Todo garoto quando se apaixonado não sabe o que fazer, isso é um fato... E nosso maroto não ia fugir disso né!

**- Feanor Stormrage:** Muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fic! Não fique com pena dele ele não merece afinal ficou com a garota no final não é verdade? (apesar de ser veado) Sua idéia se mostrou totalmente correta! Ele faria qualquer coisa para se aproximar da Ruiva. Nem querdito que apareceu tanto leito novo nesa fic! Não atualizei rápido espero que me desculpe! Beijos!! (Você é leitor da Jaque não é não???).

**- Jaque Weasley:** Duvido um pouco que o Remus tenha ficado tão aterrorizado assim... rsrs Com certeza os quietos são os piores... Somos duas a fim de comer torta de framboesa!!! Tava doida para ser a Lily nessa fic fala sério né!? rsrs Vai pedindo logo para o seu namorado arranjar uma receita de torta de framboesa urgente para você!!!

Não posso emprestar o Jay para você, pois quando ele voltar vai estar traumatizado! rsrs Não se esqueça que só o fiz perfeito nessa fic por sua causa senhorita Wesley!

Não MORRA tenho que ler as suas fics até o final!!!

Falando palavrão? Que coisa feia margarida vou contar para sua mãe!!! Eu sei muito bem o que passou pela sua cabecinha para ela pedir a ele de recompensa, mas a Lily é uma menina pura não igual a certa senhorita que eu conheço! Você sabe muito bem que não tinha como eu postar rápido! (tirando o fato de Fated to Love claro rsrsr).

Agora vou ir lá ler a sua Fic, nem acredito que saiu Salada Mista!!!

_**Beijos - Principalmente para você Jacke Wesley!! (afinal essa fic é seu presente)**_

_**Vampira Black**_

_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_


End file.
